A Force Bond Christmas
by KittandChips
Summary: Set between Force Bond 2 and 3. It's Luke and Vader's first Christmas together, and Luke is dreaming of a Christmas just like he used to celebrate on Tatooine. But Christmas with a Sith Lord isn't all that simple ...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: This is part of the Force Bond series, an AU where Vader raises Luke, but is a complete story unto itself. It is set shortly after Force Bond 2. It's Luke and Vader's first Christmas together, and Luke is dreaming of a Christmas just like he used to celebrate on Tatooine. But Christmas with a Sith Lord isn't all that simple ...

**Note**: Think of the word Christmas used in this fic as a translation of whatever they would call their Christmas-like holiday in the Star Wars galaxy.

**Completed**: I completed this fic in December 2003.

**Modified**: 26 March 2008

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

"Just ... a ... bit ... further ..." Luke mumbled to himself, stretching his arms as far as they would reach. If only he was just a few centimeters taller. A few centimeters wasn't so much to ask! Especially considering his father had height to spare.

He shifted his gaze between the end of the sparkling tinsel chain in his hand, and the spot on the ceiling just above the elevator doors, where he was determined to affix it. His height wasn't going to stop him this time. This particular ornament was the final touch, on what he had to admit was a decorating masterpiece. Threepio and Artoo had helped him turn the previously dark and foreboding corridor into a glowing, sparkling, _shimmering_ tribute to the festive season.

There was holly, mistletoe and colored lights. There were mini-holoprojectors, causing ever-changing dimensional patterns to glow from every reflective surface. Of which there were a lot, given the tinsel and baubles hung from every available surface. Some people might say it was all a little too much, but Luke knew those were people who had not seen the corridor in its usual state. Now _that_ was too much.

If only he could get this last decoration in place, his work of art would be complete. Luke looked down at the stepladder in frustration. It needed an extra step.

"It's not fair, Artoo," he said to his watching companion. "I'm never tall enough."

Artoo whistled knowingly.

Luke studied the inadequate object for a moment, before getting an idea. He jumped off and ran to his bedroom, and returned a minute later with a stack of databooks.

Artoo whistled questioningly as Luke stacked them up on top of the ladder, and finished with a disapproving beep.

"Relax, Artoo," Luke said. "I can balance."

He climbed back up, and placed a foot tentatively on the somewhat shaky stack.

"See," he said, placing his full weight on it. "It's fine."

Artoo's reply didn't sound nearly so confident.

Luke steadied himself against the top of the elevator, and reached across to pick up the end of the tinsel.

"Okay," Luke said. "Now I'll just stick ... it ... on ..."

Luke leaned ever closer to the desired target, while the stack he was balanced on creaked under the strain.

"Nearly ... nearly ..." Luke mumbled under his breath.

A bright light suddenly lit up in Luke's face, and a soft chime sounded. It took Luke a second to place it, given that the entire corridor was currently glowing. But this wasn't the result of anything he'd engineered - someone had arrived in the elevator! The elevator he just happened to be balanced precariously in front of ...

"No!" Luke yelled. "Wait! WAIT!"

His shouts were a second too late. The mere vibration of the door sliding across was enough energy to send him, and the stack of books, crashing towards the floor. Artoo made an ear-splitting screech as Luke tumbled head-first towards the floor, flailing his arms desperately.

Before he smashed into the floor, he felt his descent slow. He still hit the ground with a bump, but it was as if he had bounced on a stack of downy cushions. The reason for this failure of the laws of nature soon became clear as he rolled over into a sitting position. His father was looking down at him. Even though he was wearing a mask, Luke could still tell he was glaring. Funny how that happened, sometimes ...

"What in the spinning _galaxy_ do you think you're _doing_!?"

"Decorating!" Luke said, grinning.

"You could have been seriously injured! You are fortunate you haven't broken your neck!" His father paused in his rant. "Decorating?"

Luke nodded.

Then his father turned slightly, and saw the corridor, in all its festive glory. Luke had never seen him simply freeze like that before. It was a full ten seconds before he spoke.

"What in the ...?" His breathing became rapid. "What have you _done_?!"

"Isn't it _awesome_?!" Luke said, from the floor.

His father didn't reply. He simply stared at the walls, seemingly transfixed.

Luke hauled himself back to his feet, and began to pick up the scattered books. "I can't reach to get this last bit of tinsel up, though. Would you mind?"

Luke offered the dangling loose end to his father, but he still hadn't moved from staring at the corridor. Luke began to wonder if he had gone into shock. Maybe he should try tugging on his cape ... he'd always wanted to, ever since he'd known his father.

After another few moments had passed, his father finally spoke. "Take it down," he said, in a quiet, dangerous tone. "All of it."

"But ... but this took me _hours_!" Luke said, shocked.

"I do not care if it took you a lifetime. I am going to my meditation chamber - if I can find it in this perverted excuse for a corridor. By the time I come out I expect every last ... monstrosity taken down and sent to the trash compactor where it belongs."

Luke quickly felt his temper flaring up. "But it's Christmas!"

"Sith Lords do not celebrate Christmas."

"Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen would have loved it!" Luke yelled, before running for his room. He was too disappointed, and too frustrated to stand there and argue any longer.

* * *

Vader was left staring after his son in surprise. It wasn't often he heard those particular names - Owen and Beru. In all the drama that had occurred over the last year, it was easy to forget they had raised his son for far longer than he had. He breathed in and out slowly, surprised at how much his son's shouted remark had affected him. It was the first time he had ever heard Luke make a direct negative comparison between his and his former guardian's parenting skills.

_What parenting skills_, Vader thought, somewhat regretfully.

He stalked off to his meditation chamber, trying to ignore the eyesore that assaulted him from every angle. Perhaps a few hours peace would give him the strength to face this situation with an open mind.

Once he found the correct door, and stepped into the room, he let out a relieved breath at the sight of clear, black walls. This was how every room should look. Neat and orderly. He turned to enter the meditation chamber, then stopped short. There was a sparkling green wreath hung on the jaws.

He shut his eyes, and let the anger flow into the Force. Shortly afterwards, he reopened them, and blinked in surprise. There was nothing there.

Only his son would have the decorating skills to cause him to hallucinate.

* * *

After two hours of fragmented mediation, Vader came to the conclusion that he was wasting his time. He was still angry over the mess in his hallway, and felt even less compromising than he had earlier. But he couldn't leave this any longer - Luke was miserable, and when his son was miserable, his meditation was affected.

He had to go and straighten this out.

As he stood up, he braced himself for the sight in the corridor. All hopes of it not being as bad the second time around disappeared as soon as the doors slid open. This truly was a nightmare.

He quickly made his way over to his son's bedroom, and pressed the door release. There was no relief for him inside, though. The 'decorating' extended into his son's bedroom.

Luke was sitting on his bed, and concentrating intently on a holo-comic projected by a small databook. He didn't spare him a glance.

Vader stepped over the piles of junk covering the floor, and sat down next to his son. He decided to get straight to the point - he was never one for avoiding the issue.

"Son, I will be honest with you. I hate your decorating. It makes me feel physically ill. However, I will tolerate it until noon on the day after Christmas. Agreed?"

Luke looked up at his father, incredulous. "Is that your idea of apologizing?"

"No. It is my idea of compromising. If anything, you should be apologizing to me for decorating our mutual living space without consulting me first."

"I thought I'd surprise you," Luke explained.

"You certainly did that," Vader sighed.

Luke smirked, and put the holo-comic aside. "I guess I didn't really think it through. I was just so excited ... I love Christmas. It makes me feel like a kid again."

"You are still a child," Vader said.

"Besides," Luke said, ignoring him, "it's my first Christmas with you."

Vader studied his son, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Tell me, son," he said, eventually. "How did you used to celebrate with your aunt and uncle?" He should at least find out what his son's expectations were, before letting him down.

"Well," Luke said, "we used to get together for a big party with the other farmers in the region, in the week before Christmas. Windy and I used to stay up past midnight, because the adults were too busy talking to notice the time. And sometimes I'd go with Biggs' family to a nighttime carol sing-a-long in Anchorhead ... those candles sure attracted a lot of insects. I used to get bitten like crazy! But it was worth it. People who spent the entire year grumbling at us were suddenly friendly. One of my teachers actually hugged me once! A little gross, but nice, all the same."

Vader remained silent, long forgotten memories of his own childhood Christmases stirred up.

"Aunt Beru always used to make this yummy dessert," Luke continued. "Uncle Owen and I used to fight for the last slice. And I'd always be searching the house for weeks before, trying to find my presents, but Aunt Beru was way too good for me. I still don't know where she managed to hide those presents ... she just told me the Sandman brought them, even when I was too old to believe in that. Uncle Owen said someone should write to the Sandman and tell him that he really doesn't like socks, but nothing ever seemed to come of that. Oh yeah - and Aunt Beru had a rule - no present opening before dawn. So I used to get up ten minutes before dawn, and wait for the first sun to appear over the horizon.

"I remember this one year," Luke said, his face lighting up. "I got a remote controlled toy speeder! No one else had one like it! Everyone was begging me for a turn to play with it! Unfortunately, it was broken a few weeks later ... I never did get around to fixing it ..."

Luke glanced over at his father. "What's the best present you ever got?" he prompted.

A vague image began to coalesce in Vader's mind. Padmé's face ... "Ani ... I'm pregnant." The words echoed in Vader's mind, as if from another lifetime.

He gradually refocused on Luke. "I don't remember," he said, vaguely. He watched his son for another minute, trying to return to the issue at hand. "You must miss your aunt and uncle very much at this time of the year," he said, eventually.

Luke nodded, looking away. "I'm happy to be with you ... I don't want to be anywhere else, but ... those were good times."

Vader felt bad for his son. All his intentions of telling Luke that he would not be celebrating Christmas disappeared with one glance at Luke's wistful expression.

"I will be busy," Vader said. "The Empire does not go on holiday. However, I will endeavor to see that we spend some time together over Christmas. Perhaps we could go for a flight somewhere."

Luke gaped at him. "You mean a _real_ flight! Into _space_?"

Vader couldn't help but marvel at how easy his son was to please. He could hardly have been happier if he'd suggested giving him a billion credit trust fund.

"Yes."

"You mean it?! Is that a _promise_!?"

Vader gazed into Luke's bright, eager gaze, and wondered whether the Emperor himself could have said no to such eyes. "Very well."

"Wow! I can't wait!!"

"On the condition that I don't find any more decorations," Vader said, standing up.

"Whatever you say."

"Now that makes a nice change," Vader said, pointing at his son.

"Hey, that reminds me," Luke said, picking up a nearby datapad, and handing it to Vader. "That's my Christmas present for you. It's a contract - I'll do whatever you say for one whole day."

Vader accepted the datapad, somewhat surprised. He hadn't received a present from anyone in Force knows how long. Normally, he wouldn't have accepted it, but this sounded too good an opportunity to miss. "Very well. You can clean up your room for a start."

"Okay," Luke said, "but are you sure you want to redeem it today? You might want to save it for a day when you really want me to do something."

"Good thinking," Vader admitted. "I will save it for a later occasion."

"Keep in mind that if unused, it expires at the end of the month," Luke said, with a grin. "And it is only redeemable between midday and midnight of a single day. It's all right there in the fine print."

"I will study it at my leisure," Vader said, somewhat bemused at the work his son had put into this gift.

Christmas clearly had a strange effect on Luke.

* * *

The days soon passed, and Vader, despite himself, was even starting to get used to the decorations. Everyone seemed to become happier at this time of year, despite how dreary their lives were, and the positive energy was having an effect on Vader. He tried to resist it, but it was a lot of work to stay completely cynical in this environment.

That turned out to be a critical mistake, though.

It was two days before Christmas when everything suddenly changed. It started much like any other day on Coruscant, with a call to report to his master.

He went to the throne room immediately, and after the initial greetings were over, he waited to hear his master's request.

"I received a very interesting report today, Lord Vader," the Emperor said.

Vader remained silent, waiting to be further enlightened.

"It seems one of our small weapons research facilities has made a breakthrough. Nothing too significant, but there is a chance this could be most valuable in the future. I want you to pay this facility a visit. Make copies of all the work they have completed, and then dispose of the buildings and personnel."

"Where is this facility located, Master?" Vader asked.

"On Hadros Second. It is uninhabited, apart from the facility ... you will find all the petty details in the files. Leave as soon as possible - tonight at the latest. I want this research secure. The longer it sits in these scientist's hands, the greater the possibility that one will give in and sell it to another interested party."

"Understood, Master," Vader said.

On the inside, his thoughts were churning. The Hadros system was in the mid rim, he would be gone four days at the absolute minimum. Luke would be devastated to be abandoned like this, yet taking him with him was absolutely out of the question. He couldn't expose a child to the grim task his master expected of him.

But who would watch after his son? The only people who remained at his base of operations were the stormtrooper guards; the rest had all left on Christmas leave. Perhaps Luke could stay with one of his friends ...

His master picked up on his distraction.

"Is there a problem, Lord Vader?"

"No, my master. I am only considering the matter of my son. He cannot be left alone over the next week."

"Your son is welcome to stay here, of course," the Emperor said, with a sinister grin. "It would be a pleasure to have him."

"Thank you, my master," Vader said, secretly imagining Luke's face if he so much as suggested that. "I will keep it in mind."

* * *

Vader took his time leaving the Imperial palace, despite the Emperor's instructions to leave as soon as possible. He needed time to consider the best way to break this news to his son. Normally, he would have taken the direct approach, as he always did, but this time, he wasn't so confidant it would work.

However, if he was going to arrange a place for Luke to stay before he left, he needed to get this unpleasant task over and done with.

After following his sense of his son, he found Luke in the ship hangar, polishing a luxury pleasure craft with the assistance of his two droids. He approached determinedly, bracing himself.

"Hi!" Luke said, when he heard his approach. "I've decided which ship we're taking when we go for the flight! It's beautiful, huh?"

Vader gazed at the ship, blankly. It certainly was a fine ship, and Luke had clearly put much work into it.

"Yes," Vader said. "About that ..." he broke off, trying to recall what he had planned to say.

Luke stared at him, tossing the polishing cloth from one hand to the other. "What?" he finally prompted. "You're not backing out, are you?"

"No. I will still take you for a flight. However, it will have to wait until after Christmas."

"Oh," Luke said, looking mildly disappointed. It only lasted a moment, though. "That's okay," he added. "As long as we go. Are we doing something else on Christmas Day? Did a long lost cousin call and invite us to -"

Vader held up a hand. "Nothing like that."

Luke frowned slightly. "What, then?"

Vader let out a heavy sigh, knowing that this wasn't going to go down well.

"I have to go on an urgent mission."

Luke's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"So pressing it cannot wait until after Christmas," Vader added, quickly. "There is some research of utmost importance to the Empire, at the scientific lab on Hadros Second. I must go and collect it. I know this is disappointing for you, but I also know you are old enough and mature enough to understand that the needs of the Empire are more important than your feelings."

"But ..." Luke looked at the floor. "It's ... it's our first Christmas together."

The heart-breaking tone was almost enough to cause Vader to go back to the Emperor and tell him to forget the whole thing. But he soon regained his senses.

"I am sorry, but I have no choice about this. We can spend some time together when I return. In the meantime, we must find somewhere for you to stay."

"Can't I stay here?" Luke asked, in a subdued voice.

"This mission may take anything up to a week," Vader explained, carefully. "I would not feel comfortable leaving you alone for so long."

"But I'm nearly thirteen!" Luke protested, tossing his polishing cloth away. It landed on Artoo's dome, which caused the droid to whistle in annoyance.

"Haven't you got a friend you could stay with?"

"If I can't spend Christmas with you, I'm not spending it with anyone," Luke said, suddenly stubborn. He folded his arms. "I'd rather be alone. Besides, Ben has already left. He and his father are spending Christmas with his uncle."

"If you cannot stay with a friend, you will have to stay at the Imperial palace," Vader said, easily matching Luke's stubborn tone. "The Emperor has offered to have you as a guest."

Luke reared back in shock, and then looked around desperately, as if he were drowning and looking for a life saver.

"But there are adults here!" Luke insisted, pointing up at a security window.

Vader followed his son's gesture, and found himself looking at a stormtrooper. Leaving his twelve-year-old son in the care of clones who were only bred to fight. For some reason, it didn't quite put his mind at ease.

"Absolutely not. They are soldiers, not babysitters."

"We'll be fine!" Luke insisted. "Besides, there's also Artoo."

Artoo rolled up and beeped in agreement.

Vader stared down, not convinced by the innocent noises. "That droid gets into more trouble than you," he said, derisively.

"What about ... what about _Threepio_?!" Luke said, dragging the golden droid forward. "He's responsible! Come on, you can't leave me with the Emperor!"

"Why, I'm flattered Master Luke -"

Artoo made a rude noise in disgust.

"I am so responsible!" Threepio argued. "Far more than you will ever be, you pile of rusty circuits!"

Vader released a slow, weary breath, and considered the situation. His son was right, Threepio was a trustworthy droid. If he had to leave his son in the care of a droid, Threepio would be his first choice. He shifted his gaze from the droid, back to his son, who was staring at him with pleading eyes.

"We can comm you every few hours," Luke said. "Just so you know I'm okay. Please, don't make me stay at the palace! This is bad enough without making it worse."

Vader could feel himself being softened by Luke's pleas, and he felt helpless to stop it. But, after all, how much trouble could a twelve-year-old get into over Christmas? Even a twelve-year-old Skywalker?

"Very well," he said, finally. "But in exchange, you must promise me you will be on your best behavior."

"I'm always on my best behavior," Luke said, indignantly.

"That isn't reassuring, Son."

Luke glanced back at the gleaming ship, sadly. "Can't we just go for a quick flight before you leave?"

"You will enjoy it more if we wait until I get back," Vader said. "Besides, I have much to do before I leave tonight. I am going to write a new subroutine for Threepio, so he can watch after you effectively."

"You're not going to turn him into _you_, are you?" Luke asked, nervously.

"Of course not," Vader replied, beckoning to the droid. "Come, Threepio."

Artoo gave a lone, sad whistle as Threepio was led away.

* * *

As the morning turned into afternoon, and the afternoon turned into early evening, even Luke was starting to get worried about the protocol droid. Threepio and his father had been shut away in his private workroom for hours. Whatever his father was doing, it had to be big.

"Don't worry, Artoo, I'm sure he's okay," Luke said, hoping to reassure the agitated Artoo unit, buzzing around his bedroom.

Artoo's whistled reply didn't sound like an agreement.

"Maybe we should go see what he's up to," Luke said, getting up off his bed.

Artoo rolled toward the door, well ahead of Luke. When Luke caught up with him, out in the corridor, it was soon clear their worries were unfounded. Threepio stepped out of the nearby workroom, followed by his father.

Artoo whistled in greeting, then beeped out a question.

"Yes, of course I'm fine," Threepio said. "I only wish I could say the same for you."

Artoo whistled, happily.

"Well, I see you didn't destroy his personality," Luke said.

"Of course not," his father said. "I was building droids when I was younger than you. Now, make yourself useful and go and run through the pre-flight warm-up on a shuttle. I am due on board a Star Destroyer in half an hour."

Luke nodded sadly, and ran off down the corridor, dodging trailing decorations as he went. Threepio and Artoo rattled along behind, still arguing over something or other. Artoo was clearly trying to figure out exactly how Threepio had been changed. Luke was curious himself, but that would have to wait, for the time being.

Once in the hangar, he located a shuttle, and quickly ran through the pre-flight routines. The fuel was at maximum, and all systems were running at peak efficiency. The passenger lounge was well stocked, with survival gear and emergency rations. Even the comm unit was in perfect working order.

After he had completed the checklist, Luke returned to the pilot's seat, and flopped down with an audible sigh. He leaned back, desperately wishing he was going with his father. He'd never been without family at Christmas before. And this one was special ... his first Christmas since finding out his father wasn't dead, as he'd always been told. His first Christmas with his father, and they'd be spending it light years apart.

"Luke?"

Luke turned, and reluctantly left the pilot's seat. He made his way down the boarding ramp, where his father was waiting.

"It's all ready," Luke said, with a heavy sigh.

"Good. Now, Threepio has a list of all my contact details, and I have also left them on a datapad in your room. I will comm you every day, to make sure you are safe."

Luke nodded, automatically.

"If anything should go wrong, and you cannot contact me, there will be someone at the Imperial Palace who will help you. Threepio also has your doctor's contact details."

Luke nodded, again, looking at his feet.

"I have told Threepio to make sure you get to bed on time, and eat regular meals. I expect you to listen to him."

"Sure," Luke mumbled.

His father pulled a datapad out of the top of his packing crate, and hastily programmed something into it.

"Here," Vader said, handing it to Luke. "You can use this to buy yourself some presents."

Luke realized it was a credit tab. His eyes widened at the figure.

"Is that not enough?" his father asked, confused. "I am too busy to keep track of what things cost."

"Ah ... no, no it's fine," Luke said, hastily pocketing the datapad. "Um ... what's the earliest you will be back?"

"One day after Christmas. If all goes to plan, I will see you then."

"Okay," Luke said, wishing he could hug his father goodbye. He had a feeling his father wouldn't appreciate it, though. "Um ... have a nice trip."

His father briefly placed a hand on his shoulder, and then moved up the ramp. Luke shifted back against the far wall, in anticipation of the engines igniting. A minute later, the walls began to vibrate as the shuttle hummed into life. It rose up off the floor, and reversed around until it was facing the hangar bay exit.

Luke waved, even though he doubted his father was watching. Shortly afterwards, the engines lit up, and the force field across the exit shimmered as the shuttle passed through.

Then he was alone.

It was a long time before Artoo finally convinced Luke to leave the ship hangar. He followed his droid back to his bedroom, wondering vaguely how he was going to occupy himself. As he walked down the final corridor, he reached out to tear down some of the decorations. It just didn't _feel_ like Christmas anymore. The Emperor had taken it from him.

In his bedroom, he lay on his bed, and stared listlessly at the ceiling. Four whole days until his father returned. It was already dragging ...

Artoo made a questioning beep, and then rolled up to his bedside, carrying his holovid remote. Luke accepted it reluctantly, and switched on the projector. Maybe that's how he could fill his time. Watching holovid for four days straight. It had to set some kind of record, at least.

A short time later, his bedroom doors opened, and Threepio entered, carrying a tray.

"I brought your dinner, Master Luke."

"Thanks, Threepio," Luke said, standing up to take it. He studied the plate for a moment, and then screwed up his nose. "Ew! Stringy vegetables!" He picked up one of the forks, and poked at the dull green knotted heap, as if to make sure it was dead.

"It contains seventy percent of your daily vitamin needs."

Luke stared at Threepio for a moment. "Riiight," he said, finally, putting the tray down. "I'm really not that hungry right now, though. Maybe I'll eat it later."

Threepio suddenly stiffened, and began looking from side to side.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, concerned.

"No appetite! Oh dear! It might be Ithorian Flu! I must call the hospital!"

"Hold on!" Luke said, hastily picking up the tray. "I'm eating it see!" He made an attempt to swallow some of the bland vegetable, hoping it would look convincing.

"I must call the hospital at the first sign of any illness!" Threepio repeated, already heading for the holocom.

"No!" Luke quickly ran to stop him. "Artoo, can you do something? He's stuck in a subroutine."

Artoo rolled forward, dutifully, and managed to act as a barrier.

"Get out of my way you stupid -"

Artoo interrupted with a flurry of whistles.

"Threepio, I'm fine," Luke added. "See! I'm healthy." Luke returned to his bed, and tried to swallow another mouthful. Unfortunately, it was so bland, he ended up spitting it out.

"Oh no! You could suffer from malnutrition!"

Luke frowned, deciding it was time for drastic measures. He stood up and reached for Threepio's off switch. He flicked it once. He flicked it twice. Nothing happened.

"Darn it, he's overridden the switch!" Luke complained.

Artoo whistled, and then extended one of his tools.

"No, that's a little drastic," Luke said. "I've got another idea. Threepio, I'm going to go into the refresher to eat my food. See?" Luke entered the adjoining refresher, plate in hand. Once there, he scraped all the food into the trash compactor. He waited five minutes, and then returned.

"See," he said, showing the plate. "All gone. Mmm, I'm full now." He made a point of rubbing his stomach, while Threepio looked between the plate and Luke. Finally, he seemed satisfied, and turned away from the comm equipment. Artoo made a whistle that sounded like a sigh of relief.

"I will take the tray back to the kitchen. Your father left instructions that you must be in bed by 21 hundred, Master Luke."

"What?! I'm not going to bed that early!"

Threepio suddenly stiffened again, and made another attempt at moving towards the comm.

"Wait!" Luke protested. "Nine, you say? I was planning to have an early night anyway."

Threepio appeared satisfied, and finally left the room.

Luke could only groan. "What did he do to him? I don't believe this! He's turned him into worry worm!"

Artoo beeped in protest.

"Well, more of a worry worm, at least," Luke added.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

After going to bed at nine, and being forced to rise and shine at seven, Luke was feeling more than a little irritated at his father's 'reprogramming' of Threepio. Things only got worse as the day progressed, with every wrong move resulting in a panicky Threepio convinced he was at death's door. After a lunch consisting of stringy vegetable soup and water, Luke knew he had to get out of here before he went crazy.

Convincing Threepio to let him leave, was another matter.

"But you could be kidnapped!" Threepio complained. "You could be hit by a speeder!"

"I'm just going out to the mall," Luke said, trying to stay calm. "To spend the credits my father gave me. He wouldn't have given them to me if he didn't want me to go out and spend them, right? Run that through your logic circuits!"

Threepio appeared to think for a moment, as if trying to resolve conflicting goals.

"If I'm not back in four hours, you can call local security," Luke said, finally. "How about that?"

"Four hours?!"

"I have to find _you_ a present too, you know," Luke said. "I know you're not quite yourself right now, after my father's butchering, but you'll appreciate it when you're back to normal."

Threepio finally relented. "Very well ... but be careful! I couldn't bear it if anything should happen to you!"

"It won't," Luke sighed. _As long as you don't count going crazy due to a paranoid protocol droid_.

* * *

The mall was crowded beyond belief, but then, it _was_ Christmas Eve. The skies were jammed with speeders trying to get within sight of the shopping center, and every landing pad was overflowing with vehicles parked in ridiculous places. Luke felt fortunate to be on foot.

Inside, every single shop had a queue three wide and twenty deep. Everyone was smiling though, and carolers and dancers were entertaining on every corner. The decorations put his own to same for sheer excessiveness. The most spectacular being the gigantic holographic tree at the center, made entirely from projected stars. Banners representing every planet in the Empire were arranged in a circle around the edge, interspaced with bubbling fountains of colored water.

Luke couldn't be stirred from his melancholy, though, despite the joyous atmosphere. He went about his shopping tasks methodically, picking up a tin of polish for Threepio, and a new tool extension for Artoo, before losing interest in shopping entirely. He found himself a bench to rest on, and then studied the credit tab his father had left him.

So much money. At any other time he'd be going crazy with this. But what was the point in having presents when he didn't have the one person that really mattered? It just wasn't supposed to be like this ... he'd never imagined it could be like this. If only he could buy his father back, he'd hand over the credits in a heartbeat.

_Unless ..._

No, that was a crazy idea. Insane! Not that insanity had ever stopped him from doing anything in the past, but even he had a _limit_.

In front of Luke, a colored fountain suddenly switched off, causing a large glowing banner to fill Luke's vision.

_ICM Travel Agent - See The Galaxy!_

"It's a sign," Luke mumbled to himself, his eyes growing wide.

He quickly stood up, and headed for the agency, telling himself that it wouldn't hurt to enquire, at least. Before getting anywhere near the place, however, he bumped into the end of a queue which made the other queues he'd been in look like the mall was having a slow day.

"Excuse me," Luke said, softly, to the old man at the end of the line. "How long do you think it will take to get to the front?"

"Four hours, at least, sonny."

Luke sighed in disappointment. He'd told Threepio he'd be back in four. He could only hope the man was mistaken.

"You can go in front of me, if it'd help," the man added, shifting back to make space.

"Thank you," Luke smiled, accepting the offer. "See I'm trying to see if there's a flight which can take me to my father. We were supposed to spend Christmas together, but we've been separated. I miss him."

Three people in front of Luke heard his remark, and fairly soon he found himself moving forward yet again. Luke thanked them all repeatedly, surprised at how generous strangers could be. By the time he reached the front, there was still half an hour until his curfew, and the possibility of his crazy idea becoming reality seemed a whole lot closer.

That was until he sat down in front of the exhausted looking travel agent.

The man glanced at Luke, and then looked behind him.

"Where are your parents?"

"Uh ... they're not here," Luke explained. "I'm trying to reach my father for Christmas, see ..."

"How old are you?"

Luke looked around quickly for a sign. "Why?" he asked, finally. "How old do you have to be to -"

"You didn't answer my question, young man."

"It's Luke," Luke said, "and I'm fourteen."

"A little short for fourteen, aren't you, Luke? Can I see some proof of that?"

Luke made a show of feeling around in his pockets, before finally sighing in defeat. "All right, I'm not fourteen. But I really, really need to reach my father. He's ... he's the only family I've got. I don't want to spend Christmas alone. Please, you've _got_ to help me!"

The man sighed in defeat. "How old are you really?"

"Very nearly thirteen," Luke said.

"And who is looking after you?"

"A droid," Luke said. "But he doesn't know I'm planning this."

"And where is your father?"

"Hadros Second," Luke said.

The travel agent entered the name into his computer terminal, and then frowned. "That's uninhabited."

"There's some kind of scientific research base," Luke said. "That's where he's gone."

"If you say so. But you'd be hard pressed to find a flight going anywhere near there on Christmas Eve."

Luke slumped with defeat. "Well, thanks anyway," he said, heavily, starting to stand up.

"Hang on," the man said, waving him back down. "There's no harm in looking."

Luke brightened, and watched intently as the travel agent did a thorough search. _Please, please, please_ ...

"I don't believe this," he said, finally. "I think I've found something."

"Great," Luke said, suddenly determined. "I'll take it. When does it leave?"

"Half an hour."

"Half an hour!" Luke hastily handed over the credit tab, and fidgeted impatiently while the man organized his travel documents.

"The freighter is leaving from landing platform 11, at the terminal on third."

Luke nodded, and jumped to his feet. He would have to sprint the whole way, if he was going to make it back home to pack and then on to the landing pad. Then there was the matter of Threepio ... he'd have to handle that problem when he came to it.

"Here's your ticket." The travel agent passed a datachip over the desk, and Luke accepted it. "Good luck with reaching your father."

"Thank you so much! Merry Christmas!"

The man smiled. "Merry Christmas to you, too."

Luke picked up his shopping, and ran through the crowd, dodging people left and right. Half an hour, that's all he had. What would he need to take? It was cold in space, that much he remembered. He would need some clothes, his toothbrush, perhaps. Some food and drink to sustain him during the flight.

By the time he rushed in the doors of his home, he was out of breath and tired, but he didn't stop. He was going to reach his father, no matter what.

"Master Luke! You're home!"

Luke groaned. "Hi ...Threepio," he panted. He entered the elevator, and rested against the wall. Threepio followed him.

"I was so worried! I thought you might have become lost, or -"

"I'm ... fine," Luke said, hauling himself to his feet as the elevator doors slid open.

He walked down the corridor to his bedroom, trying to ignore Threepio's babbling. He had to gather his things. It wasn't until he began dragging an overnight bag out of his closet, that he suddenly saw a solution to his problem with the overly concerned droid. He would need Artoo's help, though, and he didn't have much time.

Luckily, Artoo arrived within a minute of his comm call.

"Threepio," Luke said, suddenly. "I want to see if the light in his closet works when the door is closed. Would you mind getting in and having a look?"

"Certainly, Master Luke."

Catching on to his intent, Artoo rolled forward, placing himself ready. Luke waited until Threepio was completely inside the closet, and then pressed the button to seal the doors.

"Now, Artoo," he said, stepping aside.

Artoo extended his welding pincer, and made short work of the closet door. The metal was melted into the wall, as high as Artoo was tall. Luke then proceeded to smash the controls with a holoball bat, leaving Threepio trapped.

"Sorry, Threepio," Luke called. "I'll let you out of there as soon as I get back. Just shut down for a few days."

Artoo made a somewhat sympathetic whistle.

"I know, Artoo," Luke said. "But I'm going to find my father. Look after my room for me, will ya?"

Luke picked up the bag, and started for the exit. Artoo trailed behind, beeping loudly. It wasn't until they reached the elevator, that Luke realized just what the droid's intentions were. It seemed he wasn't going to be alone on this trip.

He could only sigh, and nod in acceptance.

"I guess I could hardly shut you in a closet, could I?"

Artoo whistled in agreement.

* * *

Luke arrived at the entrance to the platform, with mere minutes to spare.

"This is it, Artoo," he said, as he approached the somewhat stern looking guard.

He cleared his throat, and held out the datachip the travel agent had given him.

The guard didn't accept it, though. He stared at Luke as if he was a runaway from the zoo.

"Where are your parents?"

"My father is on Hadros Second," Luke explained. "That's where I'm going."

"You're traveling alone? How old are you?"

"I'm not alone," Luke said, gesturing back at Artoo.

The guard didn't look happy, but he eventually accepted Luke's travel pass. He walked with him towards the boarding ramp, pointing him to the right ship.

"Your father is negligent to let you travel alone," he said, finally. "And on a freighter, no less. Watch out for yourself, kid."

"I will," Luke said, hoping the guard was a pessimist.

Artoo whistled goodbye as well, and followed close behind Luke as they entered the decrepit looking freighter. They were met at the top by stormtroopers and a man with a databoard.

"Name?" he said, immediately.

"Luke Skywalker," Luke answered, hoping he wasn't in for another interrogation about his age.

But surprisingly, he was immediately waved onwards.

"Follow the troopers to the passenger hold. Someone will come and get you when we reach Hadros Second. That should be in about six hours."

Luke nodded. "Come on, Artoo," he said, following the stormtroopers. They led him to a storage bay in the back of the ship, which was already crowded with passengers. Luke found himself an empty bench along the side wall, and pushed his luggage underneath. He then sat back, and prepared himself for a long flight ahead.

The passengers looked pretty scary, but they didn't bother him. Mostly because every time one would come anywhere near them, Artoo would extend his welding pincer and make menacing beeps. Well, as menacing as Artoo could manage. It did the trick though, because he was left undisturbed. He occupied himself with reading, playing cards, and finally with sleeping when it began to get late.

He was woken up by a frantic Artoo.

"Last chance - is there anyone going to Hadros Second here?!"

Luke quickly jumped up, rubbing the residual sleep from his eyes.

"Here! I'm coming!" He grabbed his luggage, and followed the trooper out into the corridor. There, he was met by a man who was wrapped up in so many layers of clothing, he was shaped like a big round ball. It was hard to see his face, as he had a thick fluffy hood covering the top half, and his mouth and chin were hidden behind a huge white beard.

Luke blinked at him in surprise. "Are you a pilot?" he asked.

"No, kid, I'm Father Christmas," he said, clapping him on the back as he led him down the corridor. Artoo trailed along behind, dragging Luke's luggage behind him.

"Who?" Luke asked, staring up at the gap from which the muffled voice had wafted.

"You know ... flying around on Christmas Eve ... delivering presents?"

"Oh," Luke said, grinning. "Where I grew up, the Sandman did that. He did have a beard just like yours, though. And nine flying banthas."

The pilot laughed. "Flying banthas, huh? That's one I've never heard. I'm not _really_ him, but I do fly around making deliveries on Christmas Eve, so I figure I might as well be."

"So you're delivering presents to Hadros Second?"

"Supplies, actually. This is the last delivery before the new year, so its urgent. But I am delivering you, which could be seen as a present for someone, if I'm not mistaken."

Luke nodded. "I'm visiting my father. He doesn't know I'm coming - it's a surprise, see."

"I _love_ surprises."

"Is that the shuttle we're taking?" Luke asked, pointing as they entered the hangar. "The rear stabilizer has been modified."

"It's been adapted to high wind environments," the pilot explained. "So you know your ships, then?"

"My father has lots of ships," Luke said, following the pilot up the boarding ramp. "He collects them and modifies them. We've got some antiques from before the Clone Wars. Can I ride with you in the cockpit?"

"Of course. You're the co-pilot."

"You are the _best_ adult I have ever met," Luke declared, and then ran full-tilt for the ship, nearly tripping in anticipation. Having explored every standard shuttle in his father's collection many times, Luke found his way to the cockpit easily, and looked over the controls in awe.

"Wow," Luke breathed.

"She's a good ship," the pilot said, entering the cockpit behind him. "Got me in and out of some of the worst weather in the galaxy. Got a touch of the magic of the season in her, I think."

Artoo entered the cockpit, and gave a positive whistle, and if to say 'I'm here now, we can leave!'

"Come on, let's get going," Luke said, jiggling up and down in the seat. "I can't wait to see my father."

The pilot obligingly switched on the engine. In front of them, the hangar bay doors slid open, revealing the gray, misty planet below. Luke leaned over the controls for a better view, curious as to what the terrain waited below.

"Looks kind of barren down there," Luke said.

The pilot laughed heartily. "Barren doesn't do it justice. It's a gray, lifeless, freezing rock of a place. But good if you want peace and quiet, I suppose."

They rose into the air, and accelerated towards the atmosphere.

"By the way, you're going to need to wrap up a lot warmer," the pilot added, looking over at Luke. "Have you got more clothes?"

Artoo opened the bag, and rolled over with a sweater clutched in his grappling arm. Luke pulled it over his head, but the pilot didn't seem satisfied.

"You'll need more than that, my young friend. Don't worry, I've got some spare stuff in the back."

Luke nodded. "Thank you." He stared out the window, seeing the surface of the gray, barren planet coming up fast. It really was a miserable place. Once they broke through the atmosphere, the small craft began to shake, buffeted by the high winds rushing across the surface. As they dropped lower, white flakes began battering the front window, reducing their view of the landscape to broken glimpses through the barrage.

"What _is_ that stuff?" Luke asked, in surprise.

"Snow. The temperature must be dropping."

Luke pushed his hands inside the sleeves of his sweater, feeling cold at the sight of it.

"There's the base," the pilot said, pointing to a dark blip on the horizon. "It isn't hard to miss. It's the only thing on this planet."

"Why did they build it here?" Luke asked.

"They're probably making something they don't want anyone else to know about."

"Even so, you think they could have found a better planet than this," Luke said. He rubbed his arms, feeling chilled as he gazed at the expansive rocky terrain.

"You better go wrap up," the pilot said. "We'll be landing soon, and its going to hit you once you step out of the ship. You'll find more clothes in the box in the cargo hold ... they will be a few sizes too big, but better than nothing."

Luke nodded, and went into the storage bay at the rear of the ship. There was a pile of warm clothing in a box by the doorway. As he pulled an oversized, dark red poncho over his head, he heard the rattling which indicated the landing gear was extending. Shortly after, there was a bump, and the engines powered down to standby. They had arrived safely, it seemed.

Luke went to stand at the top of the boarding ramp, eager to go and find his father. He couldn't wait to surprise him ... his reaction was going to be priceless. Luke grinned to himself, imagining how impressed his father would be, when he saw he had found his way halfway across the galaxy, all by himself. This would prove to him that he wasn't as helpless and incapable as he thought.

He heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see the pilot had emerged from the cockpit.

"Stand back, buddy," he said, approaching the ramp controls.

Luke did so, and as the ramp lowered to the ground, he saw the reason for the warning. A blast of icy air came rushing in, causing everything that wasn't tied down to rattle.

The pilot walked a few steps down the ramp, and looked around. Luke hovered behind, keeping his hands inside his sleeves and covering his face from the wind.

"Strange," the pilot said, his voice somewhat distorted by the wind. "They usually have someone waiting to pick up the goods."

Luke looked up at the rectangular building, seeing a single light glowing in a window.

"Maybe we should knock," Luke called down the ramp.

"I just hope nothing has gone wrong," the pilot said, gazing up at the one, lone light.

Luke, suddenly getting an odd feeling, ran down the ramp and across to the entrance. The strong winds battered him as they roared across the exposed landing pad. They chilled him to the bone, even though it was only a few meters to the doorway. The doors were set into a sheltered alcove, for which Luke was grateful. He tried the door, and after finding it locked, pressed his hand on the various buttons. One of them had to be a door-com.

A minute later, the doors slid open, and a man wearing dark gray coveralls and a cap stood on the other side. Luke was relieved at the sight of him, but he was staring at Luke with astonishment. His gaze soon wandered past him to the shuttle.

"Oh, I completely forgot!"

He waved to the pilot, who walked across the landing pad, carrying a stack of crates on a hover dolly. Artoo trailed behind him, still carrying Luke's luggage.

"Come in, come in," the man said, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder, and guiding him into a room off to the right. "Get out of the wind before you freeze!"

Luke was glad to do so. The bright lights of the interior were in sharp contrast to the darkness outside, and Luke blinked away after visions and rubbed his eyes. He brushed the snowflakes from his shoulders, eyeing them curiously.

"Evening, Santa," their host said, with a grin. "I see we've been good this year."

"If you don't count requesting a Christmas Eve supply delivery," the pilot said. Luke could tell he was smiling behind that crazy beard, though.

"You're a saint," their host said. "We can't thank you enough." He shook the pilot's hand, while the pilot gestured at Luke.

"Look after the boy there for me, will you, Kel? He's come to visit his father for Christmas, and may need a helping hand. I better get going, before the weather gets any worse."

"Yes, there's a storm blowing up," the man replied, glancing over at Luke with renewed surprise. "Leave now, before you're stuck here for Christmas."

"Will do," the pilot said, giving a salute. "All the best for Christmas."

The pilot nodded goodbye to Luke, and Luke returned the gesture. "Goodbye," he called, as the pilot disappeared back out to the landing pad. Shortly afterwards, he heard the roar of the shuttle's engines. He was a little sad to see him go ... he wouldn't have minded if he'd stayed for Christmas, but no doubt the pilot had his own family to reach.

"Visiting your father, did he say?"

Luke looked back at his host, and nodded.

"And what is your name, young man?"

"Luke Skywalker," Luke said.

"I'm Kel Queenis, deputy administrator here at our little research facility. I must say, I'm surprised to see you, Luke. Family visits are forbidden here. It is a highly secret facility."

"Oh," Luke said, looking at the floor. "I didn't realize."

"But I'm sure we can make an exception," Kel added. "It is Christmas Eve, after all. Does your father know about this?"

"No," Luke said. "It's a surprise."

"I see. And which one of our dedicated workers is your father?"

"Oh, he doesn't work here," Luke said. "He just came for a visit. He probably arrived sometime this morning. Dressed in black, pretty tall ..."

Kel jumped in surprise. "Darth Vader is your father?!"

Luke nodded, somewhat used to this reaction. "He is still here, right?"

"Certainly, but -"

"Well, can I go find him?" Luke asked, impatiently.

* * *

_I must be going crazy_, Vader thought. Either that, or the Force bond he shared with his son had a far greater range than he was previously aware of. His son was light years away, safe on Coruscant, yet it felt like he was right around the corner.

"Is there a problem, sir?"

Vader focused on the head scientist. He had been explaining some diagram or other, but Vader was too distracted to let any of it sink in.

"I was observing that the weather appears to be getting worse," Vader said, gesturing out the window. "I will need to depart soon."

"Well, we've pretty much covered it all here," the man said, switching off the projector. "I will have copies made for you at once."

"Make sure all documentation is included," Vader said. "Everything will be secure in the Imperial vaults."

The scientist nodded, while taking out his comlink. Two minutes after he relayed the order, a junior technician entered the room, holding a circular datachip.

He swallowed nervously as he handed it to Vader, keeping as much distance between himself and the Sith Lord as possible.

The was a good reason for his fear, Vader mused. Now that he had the data safely in his clutches, the occupants of this building were no longer needed. The Emperor had simply ordered them disposed of, but he had left the specifics up to Vader.

Force Choking would be clean, but time consuming. The longer he took to carry out this task, the greater the chance of a complication. The most efficient way would be to collect all six personnel together in one room, and then have an 'accident' with his lightsaber. The request to have all the personnel gather might generate some suspicion, however. He could already detect a fair amount of trepidation rippling through the scientists.

Trepidation and ... excitement? The doors slid open again, and this time, a further three scientists entered the room. Two of them were smiling, in a somewhat secretive manner. They rested against the far wall, attempting to look as if they had a reason for being here.

Vader frowned ... he didn't appreciate games. Whatever they were up to, it would be laid to rest with them, very shortly. Five of them in a room together was too good an opportunity to miss. He was in the process of reaching for his lightsaber, when the door opened again, and the sixth and last scientist entered the room ... the deputy administrator.

"Excuse me, Lord Vader, sir," he said. "It seems we just had a visit from an old man with a long white beard and -"

"Before you continue," Vader said, holding up a hand, "I should warn you that I have absolutely no patience for childish games."

"This is no game, I assure you, sir. He made a very special delivery ... just for you. It's waiting outside ...I'll just go and get it ..."

Vader let out a weary breath. They had obviously gone slightly unhinged with the isolation. Or perhaps they had caught whatever insane mood had infected Luke. Whatever ridiculous 'present' they intended to give him, it was going out the airlock on his way home.

He rested his arms by his sides, making sure his lightsaber was easily accessible, and then waited for the revelation. He had to admit, he was slightly curious about what this present was, despite the inappropriateness. The doors slid open, and the scientist beckoned to something waiting outside.

_A droid_? Vader thought.

Then, the doorway was filled with a silhouette that was very familiar, despite the presence of thick clothing. The person stepped into the light, finally leaving no doubt in Vader's mind as to the identity of this 'present'.

"Surprise!" Luke said, grinning.

Vader almost choked, despite the respirator. This had to be a sick joke ... a nightmare. He was hallucinating ... Luke couldn't be here, he was on Coruscant, tucked up safely in his bed ...

"Well," Luke said, "aren't you going to say hello?"

Vader glanced over at the audience, who were grinning in a sentimental manner, as if they expected him to be delighted to see his son, hundreds of light years from where he was supposed to be. He had to get out of here, fast, before he snapped and killed them all, leaving his son scarred for life. However, that might still be the case, after he had finished with the boy. He moved towards the door, striding quickly past his son, and grabbing him by the back of his clothing in the process. He didn't stop dragging his son until they were a good twenty meters down the corridor, away from the ears of nosy scientists.

He released Luke, who stepped back, rubbing his neck and looking up at him in fear. It would normally disturb Vader to see that expression in Luke's eyes, but he was past caring.

"You had better start explaining," Vader said, pointing at Luke. "And that explanation better be very, _very_ good. What in the galaxy are you _doing_ here?!"

"I ... I missed you," Luke said, still rubbing his neck.

"How, in the name of the Force, did you get here?! You are supposed to be on Coruscant!"

"I ... I came on a freighter," Luke said, nervously.

"By yourself?"

"No, there were other passengers on the ship ..."

"How did you pay for this?"

"You gave me some credits before you left," Luke explained.

Vader clenched a fist, wondering how he could have been so stupid. He hadn't realized he had given Luke enough to fly partway across the galaxy. Or perhaps he hadn't realized Luke was _crazy_ enough that this would even occur to him. Yet again, he had underestimated his son's capacity for recklessness.

He stared at Luke, wondering what in the galaxy he was going to do with the boy. He was here to carry out a task that no child should ever have to see. And yet, here he was.

"You shouldn't be here," Vader said, finally. "I am here on the Emperor's business. I don't have the time or the ability to see to your needs. You have created a serious problem with your presence."

"I just thought that -"

"Your thoughts on this matter are _insignificant_," Vader said. "I told you to stay on Coruscant - you disobeyed me. You put your own feelings ahead of my wishes!"

"I'm sorry," Luke said, his voice starting to shake. "I thought ... you'd be h-happy to see me."

"Happy? After you disobeyed me and recklessly endangered your life? All that time spent under the Tatooine suns must have affected your ability to think. Which doesn't surprise me - this isn't the first time you have behaved like this. You _never_ learn."

Luke flinched at his words, and looked at the floor. "I just wanted to be with you for C-Christmas," he sniffed.

"I should have left you with the Emperor," Vader said. "He would have taught you how foolish your feelings towards this infantile holiday truly are."

Luke reached up to wipe a tear away, and Vader turned away, sighing in exasperation. What's done was done, and Luke wasn't going anywhere. He could berate the boy further at another time. Right now, he had a job to do, and the sooner he completed that task, the sooner he could leave this barren place and take his son back home.

"Come with me," Vader said.

* * *

Luke jogged softly after his father, down the corridors of the small research facility, trying to make as little noise as possible. He was wishing the floor would simply crack open and swallow him up right now. Everything had gone so wrong. His father wasn't happy to see him at _all_. And he felt dark and creepy ... Luke was wary of getting too close to him. He followed behind, but was careful to keep a good distance between them.

He felt another tear run down his cheek, but didn't bother to wipe it away. All his joy and anticipation had been sucked away, and there was nothing left but a sad, empty hole. He'd been stupid to even think of this in the first place ... Christmas was just a fantasy. A fantasy where fathers and sons were always together, and no one ever yelled at anyone else. You sure didn't celebrate on some barren, freezing planet where there were absolutely no decorations. It had been a nice dream, but it was over. Reality was settling in, and it was time he stopped fighting it.

Eventually, they reached the ship hangar, where a shuttle sat waiting. Luke recognized it as the one his father had left Coruscant in. He shivered as a gust of wind whistled through the large room. It was _freezing_ in here.

His father waited at the bottom of the ramp, and waved a hand to indicate Luke should enter the ship first. Luke hurried forward, not wanting to risk making his father impatient. He was already angry enough.

Inside, his father pushed him into the small passenger lounge.

"You said you would do whatever I wanted for a day?" his father asked. "Then you will stay here. You will not move from this room, under _any_ circumstances. Am I clear?"

Luke quickly nodded, and his father turned to leave, without another word. He shut the doors behind him, and Luke went to the couch, and buried his face in his arms.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Vader tapped his lightsaber handle against the palm of his left hand as he walked away from the hangar. It was time. He would quickly dispose of the personnel, set the facility for self-destruct, and then jump to hyperspace before Luke was any the wiser.

He could sense the scientists still mingling around the main tech room, probably discussing the arrival his son. No doubt they were thinking he must be a negligent and uncaring parent, leaving his son alone at Christmas. Perhaps they weren't too far off the mark ...

He turned a corner, and found himself almost bumping into an astromech droid, dragging a bag along behind. It took him a moment to recognize Artoo-Detoo.

"I should have known," he said, angrily.

Artoo made a loud, rude noise, and then beeped out a question.

"Luke is in the ship hangar," Vader said. "If you care for him at all, I suggest you make absolutely certain he stays there. I have a job to do."

The droid then launched into a long tirade of beeps and whistles, while jiggling from side to side. Vader quite clearly made out the phrases 'you mean jerk!' and 'you need a memory flush and a heart upgrade!'

Vader wasn't entirely sure whether these insults were the result of Artoo overhearing his conversation with Luke, or whether he'd guessed what he was here to do. Either way, he was past caring.

"Perhaps I should convert you into a trash can," Vader suggested, stepping around him and making his way towards the tech room.

Artoo made another rude noise, and went on his way.

As Vader approached the door, he was about to ignite the blade, when the head scientist emerged from the room, looking somewhat flustered. He stopped when he saw Vader.

"My lord, I have some bad news. The storm is heading straight for us, and the winds are far too strong to risk flying. I'm afraid you will have to delay your departure."

Vader stretched out with the Force, sensing the truth in the man's words.

"How long until the storm blows over?" he demanded.

"It could be anything from a few hours to a few days, my lord," the scientist said. "The weather is extremely erratic here."

Vader frowned to himself, wondering what life was going to throw at him next. There was little point in killing the men until he was ready to leave. He noticed the scientist's gaze traveling to his lightsaber, and he quickly holstered it.

"You and your son are welcome to join us for -" the scientist started.

"I will be remaining on my ship," Vader said, turning and heading back down the corridor. The last thing he wanted was to form any kind of attachment to these people. Luke, given his open and friendly nature, had no doubt already made a friend among them. Any more exposure would only be detrimental.

Upon arriving back at the ship, he made his way to the cockpit, throwing his outer cape over the back of a chair in the process. Luke could stay in the passenger lounge until the storm passed over. Meanwhile, he had work to do. He could analyze the datatape the scientist had given him, making sure that nothing was left out or protected. He wouldn't put it past them to encode some security, to ensure their continued usefulness. The trouble with dealing with scientists, as opposed to politicians, was scientists were exceptionally intelligent. They tended to plan ahead.

After a good hour of sifting through the pages and pages of data and tables, he heard a soft beeping sound from the controls. He looked up, and saw a serving droid entering the hangar through the far doors. The scientists simply could not leave him well enough alone, it seemed. He might as well go and see what their visitor wanted. The droid waited at the bottom of the boarding ramp, until he emerged from the ship.

"Lord Vader, I am AS-34, food-serving unit. I will bring any food or beverages you require. I can be contacted on comm channel twelve, otherwise I will check back at pre-set meal times."

The words caused Vader to glance back into the ship, his gaze falling on the closed door to the passenger lounge. Luke had probably had nothing to eat since he left Coruscant.

"Do you have a menu?" Vader asked, turning back to the droid.

The droid supplied a datapad, which contained a menu of surprising magnitude. The wine list alone numbered in the tens. For a government run institution, they certainly ate well. He had intended to pick out a few simple items that might appeal to Luke's tastes, but that was proving somewhat difficult.

"Is this your regular menu?" Vader asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"No, sir, this is a special menu for Christmas Eve."

Vader nodded. "Wait here." He walked up to the passenger lounge, and pressed the door release. Inside, Luke was hunched up in a corner, hugging his knees, and looking most decidedly miserable. His eyes were still red from crying. Artoo was resting nearby, making soft, comforting whistles.

Vader let out a weary breath at the sight. Luke was sensitive, especially when it came to his father's criticism ... perhaps he had been a little harsh with him, earlier. His son had been foolish, and he had endangered his life, but perhaps he had gone the wrong way about communicating his displeasure. His son appeared more fearful and upset right now, than remorseful.

"Come and choose what you would like to eat from this menu," Vader said, extending the datapad in his son's direction.

Luke didn't look up. "I'm not hungry," he mumbled.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Luke didn't reply.

Vader felt his patience wearing thin, but he restrained his temper. The boy was being stubborn, that was all. He could handle it.

"Very well, I will choose for you," Vader said, studying the datapad. "Stringy vegetables with essence of petrified wood soup. How does that sound?"

"I'm not hungry," Luke repeated.

Vader studied Luke for a moment, before turning and leaving the room. No doubt his son would change his mind once he had the food in front of him. He glanced over the menu for a third time, trying to spot something that would tempt a hungry Skywalker out of a sulk.

"My son will have the steak and vegetables," he said, finally returning the menu to the droid. "With juice as a beverage."

"And dessert, sir?"

"Anything large and sweet."

"Yes, sir. I will return in approximately twenty minutes."

Vader nodded. On his way back to the cockpit, he glanced back in the passenger lounge, and switched the door controls so the door would remain permanently open.

"Your food will be twenty minutes," he said. "You are welcome to join me in the cockpit while you wait."

He didn't expect Luke to answer, but a quiet voice came in reply. "Are we leaving tonight?"

"Unfortunately, the storm has hit, and the winds are too high to make a safe liftoff. We will have to wait until it has passed over."

Vader sensed disappointment radiating from his son. He clearly wanted to leave this place as much as he did. Ironic, after all the effort he had expended to get here. A fact that he still found hard to believe.

He waited a few seconds longer, debating with himself whether to repeat his invitation, then decided against it. Luke would come if he wanted to.

It was a good fifteen minutes, though, before Vader heard the squeak of the pilot's chair. Luke had climbed into it, and was hunched up in a similar position to the one he had assumed in the passenger lounge. His food soon arrived, and he ate it in silence. Despite his earlier insistence, Vader noted that he consumed it quite rapidly. Especially the dessert.

After the droid had returned to clear away the utensils, Luke remained in silence, and Vader was grateful. It was proving quite difficult to determine whether the data had been encoded or not. Perhaps he should have paid more attention during the scientists' presentation, instead of endlessly worrying about his son. He glanced over at Luke, wondering how many of his problems could trace their roots back to the start of the boy's presence in his life.

Still, as frustrating as Luke could be sometimes, he knew, deep down, that he wouldn't have it any other way. And despite his initial anger, he was starting to feel much calmer about the situation. At least if Luke was here, under his eye, he didn't have to worry about what he was getting up to on Coruscant.

"Are you all right?" Vader asked, finally becoming concerned about Luke's persistent silence. It was very unusual for his son.

Luke shook his head, shaking slightly.

"What is wrong?" Vader asked, standing up immediately. He reached over to feel Luke's forehead, concerned the boy might have caught some disease from a passenger on his flight over.

"I'm ... f-freezing," Luke explained, continuing to shiver.

Vader could have kicked himself. His own life support suit had left him unaware of the dropping temperature around him, and meanwhile his son was on his way to hypothermia. He quickly leaned over to turn up the ship's thermostat, and then went to the supply locker. There was only one thermal blanket inside, but it would have to do.

He returned to the cockpit, and wrapped it around his son.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" he demanded.

"I t-thought you wouldn't care," Luke said, gratefully taking advantage of the blanket. "You'd t-think it serves me r-right for coming here."

"Son, that is the last thing I would think," Vader said, returning to the co-pilot's seat. "Your health and well being is far more important than any disagreement we may have over your presence here."

Luke continued to shiver for a while, before adding. "You h-hate me."

Vader let out a weary breath, and reached over to switch off the computer. It was clear he had another matter to attend to first - one far more complicated that recursively encoded algorithms.

"You know that is not true," he said, firmly.

"It _is_ true. You said you don't have t-time for me, and I'm one big p-problem."

Vader thought back, trying to recall exactly what he said. He had a feeling he was being selectively misquoted, but his actual words were long gone from his mind.

"I very much doubt that I said that. I am sorry if that is how you interpreted my words. My career may mean that I do not have enough time to give you all the attention you may require, but that does not mean I have no time for you. And your actions may occasionally cause me problems, like today, but that does not mean that you are a problem in and of yourself."

"You're always so logical," Luke said, disappearing down into the blanket. Only his eyes remained visible, peering out of a hollow.

"And you are too emotional, young one," Vader said. "You need to learn to consider your actions, instead of rushing around the galaxy acting purely on the whim of your feelings."

"But aren't you always talking about 'trusting your feelings'?"

"Yes, but not feelings which are telling you to do something stupid."

"Weren't you even a little pleased to see me?" Luke asked. "Even the teeniest, tiniest bit?"

"Is that what you expected?"

"Yes," Luke said. "I thought you'd be impressed that I managed to find my way here, all by myself."

"You have a loose grip on reality, Son," Vader said, turning away. He knew his son was right, though. Despite his anger at the risk to Luke's life, he was impressed with the boy's resourcefulness. But if he said that, it would simply encourage Luke to try something worse. Next time, he could end up dead. "You could have been hurt," he added. "You could have been kidnapped ... and worse, you could have been killed. Do you think that would impress me, Son?"

A sigh came from the depths of the blanket. "No," came a quiet voice.

Silence resumed, and Vader returned to studying the datatape. It wasn't long before Luke spoke up again, however.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your mission."

"It is salvageable," Vader replied. At least if the weather eventually began to cooperate.

"But I was missing you," Luke continued. "I just couldn't stand to think of us spending our first Christmas together separated. I've never been away from family on Christmas before. And we've already missed enough Christmas days without adding on another one. I don't mind if I have to stay in here and keep quiet - as long as we're together. Is it so wrong to want to be with my father for Christmas?"

Vader let out a weary breath. "Luke, why do you insist on pretending that I am, in any way, desirable company? You would have had far more fun with your friend's family, and you know it. I should have arranged for you to spend Christmas with someone else a month ago ... I will remember to do so next year."

"You just don't get it!" Luke sighed. "You're my _father_. Do you know how long I've dreamed of spending Christmas with you?"

"With _me_? Or with some perfect fantasy father?"

"I don't expect you to be perfect," Luke said. "And I'd take you over a fantasy father any day. At least you're real."

"That is all you can say for me," Vader said, quietly. Luke's natural attachment to him was so strong, so open ... what would the boy think if he knew why he was really here? Part of him wanted to tell his son, and stop this before it went any further. No doubt the boy would discover what terrible things his father was capable of eventually. Why not get it over and done with now?

On the other hand, Luke was so young and so innocent. This age would never come again for Luke, why not let him enjoy it?

"You should return to the passenger lounge and go to sleep," Vader said, becoming uncomfortable with Luke's gaze. "It is well past your bedtime."

"It's just after 21 hundred!" Luke protested.

"Here, perhaps. It is nearing midnight in Imperial City."

"Well, sure, if you want to get _technical_," Luke said. He let out a loud yawn, which pretty much sealed his fate.

"I'll sleep here," Luke said, curling up and resting his head on the arm of the chair. He had found a black pillow, somewhere, but it didn't look particularly comfortable. After some close scrutiny, Vader saw that his son's 'pillow' was in fact his cape, which Luke had obviously seen as fair game for bedding.

He frowned at the sight, but didn't have the heart to protest. Luke appeared surprisingly comfortable, considering he was curled up in such a small space. So comfortable, it was making him feel sleepy just to look at him.

"See you on Christmas morning," Luke mumbled, sleepily.

Vader stretched out with the Force to switch off the ship's interior lights. It was time he withdrew into a meditative trance, and rejuvenated his mind. Many things were dividing his attention, but no doubt the weight of the task he had yet to complete, the problem of his son's innocence, and the storm itself would seem far more manageable by the morning.

"Goodnight, son."

* * *

"Uncle Owen?!"

Vader opened his eyes, and looked around in confusion. Uncle who?

"Aunt Beru! No! Get away from them!"

Vader's vision came into focus on his son. Waves of distress were rocking the texture of the Force around him, causing Vader to wince with the mental turmoil assaulting his senses.

"Luke," he called.

"No!"

Vader stood up, realizing he would have to wake Luke physically. He was too involved in his nightmare to wake of his own accord, even though he was bent into a cramped, awkward shape.

"Wake up, Son," he said, firmly. "You are having a nightmare."

He reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder, and Luke instantly jerked away.

"Don't kill them!" he moaned. "I won't _let_ you kill them!"

Vader stepped back in shock. He _knew_. Somehow, Luke had discovered his intentions. A few seconds of painful silence passed, until Vader became aware that Luke was blinking at him.

"Father?" he said, shakily.

Vader forced himself to relax. Luke didn't know what he was saying ... he was having a nightmare. It was more likely he had imagined he was speaking to some shadowy figure from his past. Perhaps one responsible for his aunt and uncle's death. His own intentions here were safe from his son.

"You were having a nightmare, Luke," Vader explained.

"I'm ... I'm so cold," Luke said. "What t-time is it? Where are w-we?

"On Hadros Second," Vader said, reaching down to retrieve Luke's bedding. "At the scientific research base. And -" he glanced over at the ship's chronometer. "- it is just past 03 hundred."

He passed the blanket to Luke, who wrapped himself up in it eagerly. His breath was fogging, indicating the temperature outside had dropped another notch. Vader studied the thermostat, wondering if he could risk turning it up further. The gauge told him the answer was no - draining the ship's fuel reserves before making a long trip back to Coruscant was most decidedly unwise. He did have another idea, however. The Force could be easily used to create a personal temperature controlled bubble ... maintaining it was the trick. Luke would have to be sitting very close to him, though. Unfortunately, the chairs were locked into the floor.

"Come here a moment," Vader said, beckoning Luke over.

"Too cold to m-move," Luke protested.

"If you come here, I can use the Force to help you keep warm."

Luke reluctantly shuffled over, and Vader, much to Luke's chagrin, lifted him onto his lap.

"I am _way_ too old for this!" Luke protested.

"This is only to keep warm," Vader insisted. "Nothing else."

Luke grumbled, but soon stopped when he felt the air around him rise several degrees in a matter of seconds.

"How do you do that?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"A Force bubble. It extends about a meter out."

Luke tested it, before shuffling back into its borders.

"Ok, I'll stay," he said. "But never tell anyone about this."

"Who would I tell?"

"Ben."

"Never heard of him."

"My friend!" Luke protested.

"The one who hides to avoid talking to me?"

"That's the one."

"When would I get an opportunity to tell him?"

"Good point," Luke said.

They sat in silence for a moment, with the only sound being the regular inhalations of Vader's respirator. Vader concentrated on maintaining the heat bubble, and leaned back against the chair, closing his eyes. Luke was certainly heavy for someone so thin and short, but he wasn't uncomfortable. If only he'd stop shuffling and fidgeting ...

"I just realized something," Luke said, quietly.

"What?"

"It's Christmas."

Vader didn't reply.

"Merry Christmas," Luke said.

_How did I know that was coming next_, Vader thought. His son sounded anything but merry, though. He stretched out a small Force thread to connect with his son, wondering what was troubling the boy. Residual feelings from his nightmare, no doubt.

"What were you dreaming about?" Vader asked.

"Oh, nothing," Luke said.

"It sounded like you were dreaming about your aunt and uncle."

Luke nodded. "I don't know why."

"You have been thinking about them recently. It is only natural."

"Yeah," Luke said. He didn't sound like he agreed, though. "You felt strange," he suddenly blurted. "When I first arrived."

"What do you mean?"

"Kinda cold. Dark."

Vader let out a weary breath. Luke had sensed his intentions. His son was a little more perceptive than he gave him credit for.

"Were you planning to hurt someone?" Luke asked.

Vader was silent, trying to decide how he was going to explain this, without glossing it over. It wasn't possible to justify this in a way Luke would understand.

"It is not your concern," Vader said, finally.

Luke was silent.

"I am sorry," Vader added.

"For what?"

"For what you sensed from me. I did not realize you were so attuned to my feelings."

"I don't like it when you feel like that," Luke admitted. "It scares me."

His small, subdued voice tugged at a heart Vader didn't know he had. How could he have let this happen? All the boy had wanted was to be with his father for Christmas, and instead he had arrived to almost witness a murder. No wonder the poor boy had been plagued with nightmares. It was all his fault.

He couldn't kill these scientists now ... he couldn't expose his son to this, despite the Emperor's orders. He would find another solution.

"No one is going to be hurt," he said, firmly. "I promise you. Sleep in peace, my son."

"I guess I was wrong then," Luke said, sleepily.

"Yes, you were," Vader said, adjusting his arm as Luke rested his head against it.

"You think the sandman ... will be able to find ... this place? Luke mumbled.

Vader almost smiled. The Sandman was an old Tatooine legend ... a dusty apparition that delivered presents to children on Christmas night. The legend took many different forms around the galaxy. His son was embarrassed to be on his lap, convinced he was old enough to fly around the galaxy alone ... and yet still half wondering if maybe the Sandman was real. He couldn't help but wonder if he had ever been so innocent.

"Perhaps he already did," Vader said.

Luke didn't reply.

"Son, there is something I should tell you," Vader said, suddenly getting a strange feeling from the Force that he should voice his thoughts while they lasted. "You asked me a while ago what the best present I ever received was. And I told you I didn't remember. But I do remember. It was the day your mother told me I was going to be a father."

He was silent for a moment, thinking back.

"I was so happy," he said. "But also nervous. I couldn't imagine myself as a father. I had made so many mistakes ... how could I ever be a role model for a son or daughter? Those fears were justified, it seems, because I realize I have not been the best father to you. I should never have left you alone, and I should not have yelled at you. But I do care for you - I want you to know that."

He glanced down at Luke, and found his son was fast asleep and snoring.

* * *

Luke woke up, and blinked at the ceiling. Where in space was he? He shuffled into a sitting position, and glanced around the small, square room. The passenger lounge on the shuttle ... he was sleeping in a makeshift bed on the couch, with the thermal blanket draped over him, and one of the couch cushions as a headrest.

Beside him, on the floor, was a tray of breakfast, with a small Christmas wreath in one corner.

It took him all of three minutes to consume the food, and then he went in search of his father. He hesitated before leaving the passenger lounge, wondering if his father's instructions to stay here still held. But then, he had specified that the contract was only valid between midday and midnight of a single day, and it was well past midnight.

He didn't move very far, before finding signs of life. The deputy administrator, Kel, was in the hangar bay, loading up a medium sized utility craft with crates of supplies.

"Are you leaving?" Luke asked, surprised.

Kel glanced up. "I am indeed. The others have already gone - I'm the last one here."

"What about your research project?" Luke asked.

"What research project?"

"Uh ... never mind," Luke said, deciding Kel must be a little like the eccentric science teacher at his high school - overly forgetful. "Have you seen my father?"

"He's in the supply room, I believe," Kel said. "Whatever is there is yours for the taking. I've got all I want."

"Thank you," Luke said. "I better go find him. It was nice meeting you."

"You too, Luke," Kel said, smiling. "I'm glad your surprise worked out."

Luke nodded. "Merry Christmas."

"And to you."

* * *

It took longer than Vader expected to evacuate the facility, and set the charges. Partly because Luke had insisted on loading up their shuttle with various boxes of junk he had found, while quoting some ridiculous phrase often said by his Uncle Owen - 'waste not, want not'. Then there was a minor drama when Artoo could not be found, with his son becoming distressed and suggesting he might have been accidentally taken by one of the scientists.

Vader was the one who finally located him, in a control room downloading the computer core. What a droid could possibly want with the computer core from a research lab, Vader could only wonder. He decided there was no harm in it, though - it wasn't as if there was any likelihood of the droid ending up in Rebel hands.

After Artoo was safely on board, and Luke had decided that he couldn't possibly take _everything_ the scientists left behind, Vader revved the engine, and they headed for the stars. Luke watched the buildings explode from the port side window in the passenger lounge, then jokingly suggested to Vader that they'd left the datatapes behind. Neither of them were sorry to leave this place, though ... as crowded and busy as Coruscant was, at least it had decent climate controls.

An hour into hyperspace, Luke emerged from the passenger lounge, carrying a box in his arms.

"Feel like a game?" he asked, slipping into the co-pilot's seat.

"I never feel like games."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Luke pulled out a board from the base of the cockpit, creating a table between them. "The scientists left this one behind on the base."

Luke temporarily rested the box lid on the controls. Vader glanced at it, almost dreading what he would see. It could have been worse, though - it appeared to be some kind of trivia game. At least Luke might learn something by playing this.

"You can be the black knight marker," Luke said, fishing it out and placing it beside the first square. "It suits you. I'll be the airspeeder."

"Who said I was playing?"

"It's Christmas," Luke said, looking at him with a slight smirk. "You can't say no to me on _Christmas_."

Vader momentarily debated with himself whether to think up some acerbic reply, but he eventually swiveled his chair around with a sigh.

Luke smiled, and rolled the dice. After three turns, Vader's black marker landed on a coloured square.

"Ok, you landed on a green square," Luke noted. "So you have to answer a question in the military category. Hey, no fair! Too easy for you!"

"Ask away," Vader said.

Luke choose a green-backed card at random, and read out the question. "What is a klick?"

"A kilometer."

"Wow, you're right," Luke said, flicking the card upside down. "I'd have said 'the sound a button makes'."

"Do I get another turn now?" Vader enquired.

"No. You get 10 points. If you'd answered it wrong you'd have lost ten points. But if you get a question which you know you can't answer, you can always reverse it back to me by asking me a question in the same category. If I can't answer it, you gain twice what the card is worth and I lose nothing, but if I can answer it, I gain twice what the card is worth, and you lose that much."

"So how does one win the game?"

"Whoever has the most points when we reach the end."

_This should be easy_, Vader thought. It wasn't long before he changed his mind, though - Luke was easily holding his own, despite his claims that he was just guessing the answers. When Vader reached the final square, there was ten points between them, and Luke was close behind. He had one last final opportunity to make it a draw, though, when he landed on the last question square before the end.

"History," Luke groaned. "I'm terrible at this."

"You have claimed to be terrible at every category thus far, Son," Vader said, fishing out an orange-backed card.

"I told you, I'm lucky," Luke said.

"There is no such thing -"

"- as luck," Luke finished. "Let's hear it, then I'll decide whether I agree with you."

Vader studied the text, almost smiling when he realized what the answer was. "Who led the Imperial Troops to victory at the battle of Langanoon?"

Luke groaned. "What is with all these Imperial questions? I grew up on Tatooine!"

"It was probably a requirement for the game to pass the censor," Vader said. "Besides, the battle of Langanoon was a major turning point for the Empire ... it opened the door for a hundred outer rim systems to become Imperial territories."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Luke said, holding up a hand. "Langanoon ... Langanoon ..."

Vader leaned back, tapping his fingers on the armrest.

"Darn it," Luke sighed.

"You could always opt out and ask me a question," Vader suggested.

"No way!" Luke said. "I'm not letting you win by twice what that card it worth!"

"It's worth twenty points," Vader provided, helpfully.

"Twenty! Okay, I'm going to get this no matter what ... who led the battle ... who led the battle ... is it someone we know? Someone who's been over to our home and you've introduced me to?"

"It is most definitely someone you know," Vader said.

"It's that general guy, isn't it?" Luke said. "That one ... with the medals ... kinda intense ..."

"I have no idea who you are referring to, but you are on the wrong track."

"Does he have any kids?" Luke asked. "Who go to my school?"

"He has a son who goes to your school."

Luke was jiggling in his seat. "I think I know the one! I know this guy whose father has been in command of some major battles ... his name is Tino ... Tino D- something."

"Drake?"

"General Drake! That's the answer, right?"

"No."

"Wait! Give me one more chance!"

"That isn't in the rules."

"I know, but it's Christmas. One more chance?"

"Very well."

Luke leaned back, staring at the ceiling with an expression as if he was contemplating the nature of time and space. "Someone I know ... someone I know ... " he mumbled.

Vader waited, anticipating the answer to burst forth from Luke the second he finally caught on.

"I give up," his son stated, finally.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you win," Luke said, reaching over to roll the dice. He shifted his marker to the final square, alongside the black knight. "Let's hear the answer."

Vader passed him the card, and Luke accepted it. Just before he read the answer, though, he suddenly sat up straighter. Vader could almost see the lightbulb appearing over his head.

"It was YOU wasn't it?!"

"How ever did you guess?" Vader said.

"Ha! I win!"

"No, son, _I_ win. You had already surrendered."

"I did not surrender! I had merely temporarily rested my marker in the final square in case of - "

"You're not arguing, are you, son?" Vader suggested. "Arguing on _Christmas_?"

Luke sighed. "Yeah, and it's beginning to feel a lot like it did on Tatooine. Aunt Beru - she always won at Word Spinner, even when Uncle Owen and I teamed up against her. All right. You win. But we're playing this again next year, and there's a new rule - no questions where you are the answer."

The computer began beeping, and Vader swiveled his chair to study the readouts. "Half an hour until we drop out of hyperspace."

"Half an hour! Too soon!"

"You don't want to go back home?"

"Sure," Luke said. "But not yet. As soon as we land on Coruscant, I know what's going to happen - you're going to go off to talk to the Emperor. There's still several hours of Christmas left - let's go have some fun."

Artoo began whistling from the passenger lounge, and Luke looked back in surprise.

"He is reminding you that Threepio is still shut in your closet," Vader said.

"He'll be fine," Luke said. "I told him to shut down ... he won't even know how long he's been in there. _Please_?"

Vader glanced at his son, wondering how one was supposed to know if you were spoiling your child. Still, he wasn't looking forward to speaking to the Emperor ... hopefully the subject of what he did with the scientists wouldn't come up. There was quite a gap between erasing the scientists' memory of the research, and 'disposing' of them.

"What did you have in mind?" he sighed.

Luke grinned, and pulled out a datapad he must have programmed earlier. He passed it to Vader.

"The fifteen ringed gas giants of Glybol," Luke said. "One of the ten most amazing sights in the galaxy. Only one hour in hyperspace from our current position!"

"It will be crowded beyond belief in the holiday season," Vader warned.

Luke rolled his eyes. "That's exactly what Uncle Owen said whenever I suggested going anywhere on Christmas afternoon," Luke said. "Even if I suggested we go and hang out at the local sarlacc pit. Come on - they're gas giants. Even if they were crowded beyond belief, its not like you could possibly miss them."

"Very well, young one," Vader said, reaching over to plot a course. They momentarily dropped out of hyperspace, in order to make adjustments for the new destination.

"And I've still got some Christmas credits left," Luke said, excited. "Can't _wait_ to hit the souvenir shop! Maybe I can get you another present ... I think you wasted the first one."

"You are incorrigible," Vader said, glancing over at his surprisingly energetic offspring.

"I know," Luke said. "But it'll all be over soon."

_Thank the Force_, Vader thought.

"Until next year," Luke added, grinning at his father. "Our second Christmas together! Can't wait!"

Vader could only sigh, as the stars turned into streams of light and they accelerated towards their new destination. This Christmas had been full of surprises, drama, conflicting emotions ... and Force help him, he had actually had _fun_ playing a childish board game with his son. Twenty-four hours of feeling a strange need to give in to his son's every whim, not to mention the weeks of anticipation leading up to the big day ...

So why did a small part of him look forward to doing this again next year?

* * *

_The End_

* * *


End file.
